


Belong

by HurricanesatDawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alleyway, M/M, verbal topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesatDawn/pseuds/HurricanesatDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can’t you just almost /hear/ his voice right now? His tone soft at first, holding you up against the wall as he coos in your ear. Too sweet to be real; and then before you really understand what’s happening, he’s gone darker. He growls, his nails digging into your waist, his voice deepens. It gets quieter somehow. But so much more serious. He’s almost purring at times, telling you exactly what he’s going to do to you. How might fuck you, hold you against something, make you want to /beg/ for him. And you do, because it’s just too much. His teeth against your neck, making you /bleed/. His voice in your ear, narrating everything. Sending shivers down your spine, and you wonder ‘Bastian… You really wonder why you've always belonged to him? [summary adapted from the tags that preceded the scene]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

_"There's something about it, isn't there, my dear Sebastian... Something about dark alleyways, buildings made of bricks, dirty, smelly, and hidden just out of sight. Bins blocking the exit, a door or two scattered about, that no one really uses. There's something about places like that. Do you know what it is?"_

_He pauses, just for a second; long enough for Sebastian's lips to finally part, sticky as he breathes in heavily. He's about to speak, but a finger comes up to his lips, forcing them back together again. "No, no, shhh," James murmurs, moving to nuzzle his nose against the naked expanse of Sebastian's neck. "Don't speak now."_

_Stilling instantly, Sebastian's breath grows harsher, more laboured as he struggles not to shiver. Not to let James' words get to him. He wants to growl out something, but his mind feels fuzzy, and he can't form the words. Can't force James off and away from him._

_A soft laugh plays against his neck, tickling the hairs. James' fingers move slowly, caressing along Sebastian's shirt, working their way underneath in a show of mock tenderness. The undercurrent of complete possession is so thick in the air that they can both practically taste it. It makes Sebastian sway, ever so slightly against James, hardly noticing as his neck tilts just a little bit away. Baring himself unconsciously for whatever the man might want to give him._

_"Good boy," James whispers, rewarding him with a kiss pressed into the crook of his neck. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, as the sound of a car alarm goes off in the nearby distance. They both listen intently, unmoving until it stops, though their attention stays focused primarily on the feeling of James' fingers rubbing patterns along the protruding bones of Sebastian's hips._

_He bites his lip, his eyes shutting, the sensation quickly growing to be too much at the sudden faint feeling of teeth scraping along his neck, just a tease. Not even to do anything, to give him anything real._

_The air expelling from James' mouth and nose comes out hot on his skin, drawing him deeper until he's leaning back fully against the wall, using it to help him stay upright. "There's something dirty," James continues, as if he'd never stopped. As if he's been speaking this entire time, in that low, seductive murmur that Sebastian has never heard done quite so perfectly before. "About fucking in a place like this."_

_He laughs, at the crudeness of the word, pulling his mouth back just a tiny bit as he leans forward against Sebastian. "Or even just the idea. I know you've done it before, many times. But imagine it anyway, just for me. I'll even help..." he starts to trail off, giving away the fact that he's only just getting started with his monologue._

_"It's the feeling of being watched. Have you noticed it, or does it hide just out of sight for you? It's always there, when you're out in public like this. When you're vulnerable, and there's nothing but open space around you. Alleyways may seem like they're closed off just enough for privacy, but, really." He laughs, his amusement clear, if a little deadened._

_"You know that there's always the chance of getting caught, of getting seen. And does that stop you? not usually, no. It makes it better. Don't even try to deny it, my dear. Don't even try."_

_He stops here, letting the words hang in the air. His only movement is when he pulls one of his hands away from Sebastian's side, lifting it to the man's cheek to make him turn his head. Until they're staring into each others' eyes._

_Sebastian's eyes are darkened considerably, to the point where James half wonders if he can still see clearly. His vision must be so very blurred at this point, and it makes his lips twist. He's pleased, and he licks his lips, watching as Sebastian's eyes track the movement, his body swaying._

_He breathes out, his lips staying parted, as if he might lean up for a kiss, a rough clashing of teeth and tongue, but he doesn't. It stays just a tease, and after a second or two, he's speaking again._

_"It's about the feeling of the bricks against your body... Scraping open your skin in ways you'll feel for days, making you bleed, just a little, though. Enough for you to feel it._

_"It's about the sounds of night around you, someone's body wrapped around yours, whether you're holding them down or they, you... It's about the way it smells, that faint scent of disgust, of the hundreds of other people who've fucked here before you. Against this very wall._

_"It's about doing it dirty. It's not clean sheets, it's not a healthy dose of lubricant. It's not making love in a back room. It's fucking, Sebastian. It's deep, dirty, fucking._

_"And that's why it turns you on the way it does. Even if you'll never admit it. But you think about it. You're thinking about it now, you were even before I asked you to._

_"You were imagining it... In as much detail as your mind can conjure right now._

_"You've been thinking about the feeling of my making you strip off your shirt, watching you as you tugged the fabric from your shoulders. Shivering from the cold. You were thinking about my forcing you to your knees, pushing the back of your head against the wall, and ordering more than telling you to take out my cock._

_"You were thinking about doing it, about the way I'd feel in your hands, hot and heavy, dripping just a little bit of precome. You'd lick it away, trying not to moan at the first taste of me. Isn't that right, pet?"_

_The groan that's released from Sebastian's lips is light, hardly audible, but James hears it. He doesn't chuckle, only clicking his teeth together in a vaguely condescending manner. His hand drops, moving back to Sebastian's waist, and then lower, to the zip of his trousers, relishing the way he gasps at the faint pressure along the material._

_"It must hurt. Does it, my dear? Does it hurt to be this hard, straining against your trousers, too tight, but not enough stimulation?"_

_He chuckles, his fingers stroking a line up and down the material, not quite dipping inside, nor going near enough the zip to actually tug it down._

_Sebastian's hands come up, gripping roughly at James' shoulders, and he knows that the man has enough in him to try and stop him, which makes him sigh in disappointment. "Now, now, dear. None of that," he admonishes, pulling off to slap the hands away, forcing them down to grip uselessly at the wall instead._

_"If you touch me again," James murmurs, his voice suspiciously soft, too sweet to not be faked, "I will leave you here alone... All you will get is an utterly unfulfilling wank in a disgusting alleyway. **Do not touch me.** Do you understand? Nod for yes."_

_The nod comes, shakily, and Sebastian is struck with the inability to speak, only capable of rocking his hips unconsciously, trying to get pressure against his cock. It hurts, and he wants to whine, but he forces it down, refusing to beg._

_James' hands come back after a moment, rougher now, and Sebastian can't quite tell if it's supposed to be a reward or a punishment, but he doesn't question it, instead granting himself permission to enjoy it. As fingers tease back along the outline of his cock, hinting at going into his pants if he's good enough. That's not exactly the sort of thing he can pass up, especially not when he's this far gone, this drunk on James, the sound of his words, the smell of him everywhere._

_"Where was I?" James picks back up, his voice tighter now, a sickly sweet purring sound, somehow in both Sebastian's ears at once, sounding like it's all around him in every way. It makes him dizzy, and he can hear his breathing coming in quick pants, giving away how turned on he is. How much control James has over him._

_"Ah, yes... On your knees with your lips wrapped around the head of my cock, wasn't it? No, no, don't..." he laughs softly, when Sebastian jerks, not even realising it as he tries to move, his body somehow thinking it an order instead of a reminder. It's precious, and he rewards the man with a soft bite to his shoulder, through his shirt, and a harder squeeze of his cock._

_His hand doesn't stay for long, pulling away again until all Sebastian can feel is that phantom touch, and this time he does whimper, unable to bite it back all the way. 'Please,' he almost says, almost gasps into the air for James to hear. He almost can't hold it in, and the amount it hurts is almost incredible._

_"Did you play it through in your head?" he asks, lining their heads up again, their lips only a few centimeters apart, just enough to tempt him with the chance of a kiss. James' eyes have grown nearly as dark as Sebastian's, his lips curled up into a sneer now, as they breathe against each other._

_"Did you think about taking me all the way in, until I hit the back of your throat, too dry because you didn't stop to get me wet enough, scraping through, but feeling good in a way you'd hesitate to admit?"_

_As he speaks, his hand starts moving again, sliding its way innocuously down into Sebastian's trousers, bringing out another gasp as he wraps his fingers firmly around the trapped length of the man's cock. Sebastian's eyes roll back into his head, just a little, and his head thumps back against the bricks, pulling a lip between his teeth as he groans, low and deep._

_James' hand is cold, a reflection of the air around him, but it doesn't even come close to making Sebastian's erection flag in any way. It feels good, startlingly so, suddenly having friction into which he can try to thrust. But he can't, because when he does, James' teeth come out, biting his chin roughly, warning him not to try it again; and he stills, albeit regretfully._

_The teeth retract, and he shudders out a breath, trying to focus his vision enough to actually watch. Though it's probably not the best decision. His head is too light, James face is too dark and coldly put together, his voice too stern and unwavering._

_But he can't seem to make himself stop, his eyelids heavy as he stares, letting James' voice pull him further under, against his better judgement._

_"Would you choke?" he murmurs, only half questioningly, more curious about making it really happen. "Would the muscles of your throat contract in just the right way to tighten around my cock, in a way that your arse never could, so painfully tight, as you struggle to breathe... Tears springing to your eyes... But you wouldn't pull back, would you? No, I doubt you would, not immediately. It'd feel too good. My hands would be holding you there, telling you not to pull off quite yet. To hold on a little longer, so I can actually enjoy it._

_"And you would, wouldn't you? You'd be good for me, letting me choke you for just a few seconds longer before I tugged you away, giving you permission to gasp for air. You'd have drooled, a line of spit attaching your lips to my cock, and you'd groan, your tongue flicking out to lick your lips._

_"Do I speak? In your fantasy? Do I whisper that you're a good boy, that you take my cock beautifully? Or do I call you a slut? do I say that you're nothing but my whore, and that you're perfect at it? maybe you're feeling worthless today, and you imagine me saying that all you're ever good for is taking cock. Do I threaten to imprison you in my bedroom, trussed up for fucking whenever I want?"_

_Sebastian groans again, when he stops speaking, caught between how unsure he is, his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that he could swear James can hear it. That James is going to mock him for it._

_But he doesn't. To Sebastian's surprise, his hand continues moving, the second one joining it, long enough to tug his flies down, releasing his cock to the chillingly open air. At this, Sebastian makes a sound in the back of his throat, caught between choking and gasping for air._

_The hand doesn't move away, gripping him softly, but in a way that's so confident and full of himself that it makes Sebastian's knees feel weak, and he unsuccessfully bites back a long grunt. "God," he chokes out, unable to stop himself._

_It makes James smirk, twisting his neck to stare more openly at Sebastian. He licks his lips slowly, at the same moment flicking his thumb harshly over the tip. It draws another choked gasp, Sebastian's eyes widening further as he responds. "Not god," he drawls. He doesn't finish, refusing to ruin the moment by saying something ridiculously cheesy, instead distracting Sebastian as he leans forward and up._

_His eyes remaining connected with Sebastian's until the very last moment, he presses his mouth against the man's neck, giving his skin a feather light kiss. "Is this what you want, Sebastian?" he asks, drawing his teeth out to scrape a threatening line. "Do you wish me to degrade you, remind you of all the ways in which you are mine, one at a time, until all you can do is gasp out in pleasure? Does that turn you on?"_

_Just as Sebastian parts his lips to speak again, James bites down, sinking his teeth sharply into a soft patch, drawing a cry from the man. It must hurt, he knows, as he gnaws on the skin, not letting go for several long moments, his hand having stilled. He focuses on tugging the skin back and forth, bringing blood to the surface, but not letting his teeth actually penetrate enough to make him bleed._

_He lets go of Sebastian's cock suddenly, moving both of his hands up to brace himself on the man's shoulders, ignoring the way he whines in complaint, refusing to listen. He bites harder in retaliation, shoving his a knee just far enough forward to push Sebastian further against the wall, his teeth working harder to bruise and ruin the skin._

_When he's finally satisfied, he pulls back, just a little bit, to breathe against the mark, staring at it in the barely there light of the lamppost. It's a pretty colouration,   perfect for his skin, and it makes James smile fondly. He brings a hand up, stroking his thumb across the spot, delighting in the way Sebastian shudders, resisting his body's instincts to thrust against every shred of friction he's being granted._

_By now, it must be simply excruciating._

_Lifting a hand, he threads the fingers through the wave of Sebastian's hair, jerking his head to the side to give way for more access to his neck. He growls, low, deep in his throat at how easily Sebastian's body obeys his unspoken commands. It's delicious, the submission the man doesn't even realise he's giving away like this, and James relishes every second of it as he trails his lips up to the curve of Sebastian's jaw, pressing soothing kisses all along the length._

_He's tempted -- almost -- to finish his path in a harsh kiss against Sebastian's lips, but he restrains himself, instead biting down at just the corner of the man's mouth, tempting him, without actually giving into that craving. He waits for Sebastian to groan again, before he speaks, soft, and to the point, almost directly into the man's mouth._

_"Do you want me to fuck you against this wall, my dear?" he asks, not pulling away yet, standing just the right way to torment Sebastian without giving him anything at all, save the sharp tugging of his hair._

_"Would you like it if I were to strip you bare, force you to take my cock... Telling you that you have no choice in the matter? I could do that, you know." He chuckles, the movements of his hand softens, until he's stroking Sebastian's head, almost cooing at him. "It would make you feel better, in the morning. After the headache begins to pass, and you remember all this. You'll tell yourself that I made you do it. Even though you know you want it._

_"You know you want this more than almost anything you've ever wished for before. Isn't that right? You want me. But in the clear light of day, when you're hurt, when you're feeling broken inside, you refuse to accept me, because you believe that I'm just here to hurt you..." he trails off, lifting up onto the tips of his toes to press a rough kiss against Sebastian's eyelids, finally dropping a hand again to wrap around his cock._

_It brings an equilibrium to the sensations, making Sebastian's heart pound harder, feeling broken and needy, more than he'll ever want to admit. He gasps, rolling his hips into James' grip, shocked when nothing stops him, when James encourages it with a shushing noise against his face. "Good boy," the man murmurs, brushing his nose along Sebastian's cheek, breathing him in slowly._

_He jerks his hand now, harder, twisting along the crown at just the right moment, drawing that deliciously aborted, agonised groan from Sebastian's lips. He's not putting all that much effort into it, knowing that at this point, with Sebastian this far gone, he wouldn't even have to actually touch him more than a few times to finish getting him off, not with the way he's speaking. It's more pleasure on his part, being able to quite literally pull those sounds from Sebastian, teasing him in more ways than one._

_"Do you want me, 'Bastian?" he purrs, moving his head until their cheeks are lined up, rubbing against him like a cat. His thumb flicks over for a second, before he drags his fist down to the base, gripping him tighter than necessary. "Do you want me to bend you over, right here, and remind you of just how much you belong to me? Because you do, kitten. You really do. No matter how you protest... No matter what you say to convince yourself, you are mine. So...completely...utterly...mine."_

_Each word is punctuated with a flick of his wrist, making Sebastian cry out, his hips jerking forward uncontrolled every time, the sound of his hands scraping along the brick loud and apparent._

_It's cute, and James had almost forgotten about ordering the man to keep his hands there, which makes it all the better. Consciously or not, Sebastian's body had obeyed his order; and for that, he feels the man deserves a bit of a reward._

_He can tell that Sebastian's close, has been for a while, just needing the proper encouragement and permission, and he'd fall over the edge; and so tilting his head down, his teeth poised to bite again, he growls in Sebastian's ear._

_"Come for me, darling," and bites down again, into the same worn, bruised area as before._

_Crying out painfully, Sebastian's hips jerk one last time, and he spills helplessly into James' hand._


End file.
